nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog's Status
The Dog's Status is a feature that allows the play to check how dirty, hungry or thirsty your dog is, and its Physique, which was later added in Nintendogs + Cats. Physique There are 4 different conditions that your dog can be in in Nintendogs + Cats. Overfed - if your dog is Overfed, it means that you feed your dog too much. The Diet Food is known to reverse this. Plump - if your dog is Plump, it means that your dog is overweight. You will need to go for lots of walks in order to reverse this. Ideal - if your dog's physique is Ideal, it means that your dog is in perfect shape. Most dogs are Ideal when you first buy them. Skinny- if your dog is Skinny, it means your dog is underweight. You will need to feed your dog more often to reverse this. Underfed - if your dog is Underfed, you don't feed it enough. This physique only happens on rare occasions. Hunger & Thirst If your dog looks like it needs food or water, Try to care for it as soon as possible. Hunger Full - if your dog is Full, it already ate and it won't eat anymore. Normal - if your dog's hunger is Normal, it isn't full, but it is close to Hungry. It will eat, but not very much. Hungry - if your dog is Hungry, it will eat a lot, and is close being Famished. This usually occurs when you get back after a walk/contest. Famished - if your dog is Famished, this is the hungriest it will get, and will usually eat an entire bowl of food. This usually occurs when you get back after a walk/contest. Thirst Quenched '''- if your dog is Quenched, it already drank and doesn't need any more water. '''Normal - if your dog's thirst is Normal, it isn't quenched, but it is close to Thirsty. It will drink, but not very much. Thirsty - if your dog is Thirsty, it will drink a lot and is close to being Parched. This usually occurs when you get back after a walk/contest. Parched - if your dog is Parched, this is the thirstiest it will get, and will usually drink an entire bowl of water. This usually occurs when you get back after a walk/contest. Coat In both games, your dog has two different lengths of coats. Long and Short. your dog will also get dirty at times. Beautiful - if your dog's coat is Beautiful, it is the cleanest it will get, and doesn't need another bath after it. It usually occur after taking a Bath or brushing your dog's fur. Your dog also dons a sparkling effect. Clean - if your dog is Clean, it doesn't have a sparkling effect, but it will still be okay, and doesn't need another bath. Normal - if your dog's coat is Normal, it isn't clean, but is close to dirty. You have a chance to give your dog a bath. Dirty - if your dog's coat is Dirty, it will need a bath immediately. Your dog usually gets dirty when it plays in Puddles. In the sequel, your dog's fur turns dark, and fleas jump out of it. Filthy - if your dog's coat is Filthy, this is the dirtiest it will get, and needs a bath immediately. In the sequel, your dog's fur turns dark, and fleas jump out of it. Category:Gameplay